


Do You Know Your Neighbor

by Ephesus



Category: Nothing (2003)
Genre: Gen, Really random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephesus/pseuds/Ephesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Mai were your 2 neighbor hood noise kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know Your Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ephesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephesus/gifts).



> This was a short story that I had to write as an essay. It bad so i think you should not read it cause its bad.  
> I took this from my Wattpad Ani_Trin

You heard the question once and you probably heard it twice. Do you really know your neighbor? In every neighborhood, there are suspicious people that stand out, but not in a good way. This is a story is about those particular people. One night, there was a scream that was quickly silenced by the piercing silence that filled the open air. A knife is dragged across the floor. I sounded as if your teacher dragged her nails down a blackboard. It was loud and it was sharp. There was a mortifying scene. A body, that you could not tell the gender. The head of the lifeless and wan body was not attached to the rest of the body. The body had been hung from a tree, the stomach had been cut open, and it was bleeding like a waterfall dyed red. The legs were cut off and were inflated to the point where they might explode. Every pedestrian turned to see the discombobulated body. Nobody knew who did it. Where it happen? Why did it happen? Was this a hoax? What was the motive? Little did they know that the killers had been living right under their noses. 

Earlier that day, I sat by my small window and looked out at the Lightwood house. Lately, more boxes and people have been coming in and out of their housedown the block. What were the Lightwoods doing in that house? There was talk about the Lightwoods’ strange behavior and the sounds of gunshots. The people in the neighborhood had started to transmit the rumors throughout the city. I did not heed to these rumors until the night I was walking home around 10pm, after studying math at my friend’s house.

That night, I saw the two siblings, Mai and Alec Lightwood, come out of their house arguing. I slipped behind the great oak tree in their backyard. Then, I elevated myself on the branches and elongated my neck to get a better view. Mai was dressed in a gaudy outfit with sequins, like they were going to a gala. It was a buttercream colored dress with lace and it shimmered in the light of the moon. Mai thought she was a cosmopolitan fashionista. However, as I had looked closer at the dress, I saw something that seemed inappropriate. A butcher’s knife was attached to Mai’s leg like it belonged there naturally. As I looked at Alec, he wore a simple, meager black suit. Even though Alec was akin to Mai, they had very different personalities. 

Since there were a lot of rumors about the Lightwoods, I decided that tonight I would try to follow them for a while. So, I carefully lowered myself down onto the grass and dashed down the street to my house. When I reached my little yellow house, I had unlocked the door and scooted inside carefully trying my hardest not to knock over the glass vase that sat on the side table that my mom put right in front of the door and left it there like it was going to be a new fashion trend or something. I ran up the stair to my room like an elephant remembering when I reached the top of the stairs that everyone was sleeping! I did not have time to meditate.

With gratitude, I came across the perfect dress that would allow me to act like an imposter. I did not want anyone to realize who I was while I stalked the Lightwoods. The dress was a rosemary color with golden flowers that had filled the dress, so it looked like a garden. I changed into my dress, quickly combed my hair into a bun, and rushed downstairs. Lucky, Alec and Mai were still in the yard talking about the best way to oppress a person and cause affliction. I was shocked, but soon the feeling vanquished and I was focused on the situation again. A few minutes later, they started to walk down the street. I had to keep telling myself to remain impartial and only concentrate on the facts. I was determined to figure out what was going on with Alec and Mai.

After walking for 15 minutes, Alec and Mai arrived at a ballroom, greeted the doorman and walked into the building. I slipped in behind a crowd of people and quickly separated from myself once inside. The music was loud and there were tables of nutritious food everywhere. I quickly scanned the room for Alec and Mai. I finally saw them in a corner near the back door. Alec was holding a woman by the throat and there was duct tape on her mouth. They dragged the woman into the hallway and out the back door, leaving a huge pool of blood in the area where they were standing. Alec and Mai were ripping up the women’s body like a dissection. As I watched the horrible sense unfold before me I watched the knife she had on here leg elongate as she stuck it through the women’s chest. They had removed the women’s lungs heart. I could not look at it anymore.

I knew I must call 911! At that moment, I heard a voice come over the loudspeaker….“Welcome to the Annual Assassin’s Gathering, it has been 12 years since we have all come together my brothers and sisters in blood. I was confused. Were Mai and Alec assassins or where they here to kill an assassin? Were my neighbors on the wrong side of the law? I tried to quickly run behind them. When I reached our tree-lined street, I heard that mortifying scream and I came upon the horrible scene. It was too late, the women from the ballroom had been decapitated and was hanging from the tree. Sirens were all around, as the police descended upon the area. The only thing I could see were the flashing lights. The area quickly became a crime scene. The Chief of Police emerged from his car. I could faintly hear him say, “This small town will never be the same, now that we have hired assassins living here and killing other assassins now it looks like everyone can get away with murder”. I quickly thought to myself, do we really know our neighbors? The answer to that question is, NO, NOT REALLY!


End file.
